Alassë Telrúnya
Alassë Telrúnya is a member of the High Forest Sentinels and has become more widely know because she is a member of the Ranger unit of Shandis Stormrage . Alassë Telrúnya Had two siblings in the form of Nalle, and Vaellin Telrúnya of which her sister Nalle was a Ranger Luitenent before she was killed during the taking of the Grandfather Tree, and her brother Vaellin was a powerful Druid of the Talon but he was killed during an attempted trip to Quel'Thalas. Alassë Telrúnya was born in Ulthuan during the Sundering, and this had a large effect on her opinion of Elven society in general. She came to believe in the supremacy of the Sindar Elves, and held a barely controlled hatred for the other Elven groups of which she held a particular hatred for the High Elves who she blamed more then the Dark Elves for what was happening to the Elven Race. Alassë Telrúnya would follow Malfurion Stormrage during the Sindar Elven exodus and during this she would become attached very closely to her siblings of whom meant everything to her. History Early History Alassë Telrúnya was born in Ulthuan during the Sundering, and this had a large effect on her opinion of Elven society in general. She came to believe in the supremacy of the Sindar Elves, and held a barely controlled hatred for the other Elven groups of which she held a particular hatred for the High Elves who she blamed more then the Dark Elves for what was happening to the Elven Race. Alassë Telrúnya would follow Malfurion Stormrage during the Sindar Elven exodus and during this she would become attached very closely to her siblings of whom meant everything to her. Founding High Forest When the Elves arrived in Mirkwood Forest they found it wasn't as unihabited as it once was. The forests now teemed with the darkness brought on by the coming of Trolloc to the forest. These Trolloc were led by a powerful Myridrrim, and due to this they were growing quite powerful. The Sindar Elves devided themselves along the western portion of High Forest and at first Malfurion entered them into a battle of attrition while they attempted to find a way to understand why the Trollocs were so organized. The battle raged for years and the Elves founded themselves their first settlement in the settlement of Nonatar where the vast portion of the Sindar Elves came to live while they battled themselves against the Trolloc. Awakening the Trees See Also : Myridrrim It was during this stalemate that the Sindar Elves were visited by Coeddil of whome was an ancient Ent or spirit of the forest. Coeddil told them of how at the center of the forest lay the grandfather tree which was a tree of unimagenable power if used in the wrong way. He told them that a Myridrrim had made its lair there and was calling thousands of Trollocs to the forest where they were defiling the beauty that was High Forest. "If you do not act this forest and everything in it will fall into darkness. That may matter little to the humans but in you I sence a caring for the trees that I have no senced for many years. Prove the rest of my people wrong and save this forest. Prove your people wrong and do the right thing for the right reasons. If you do this the forest will stand beside you." -Coeddil Following this meeting the Sindar Elves undertook a massive invasion of the central section of High Forest where Malfurion led the forces of the Sindar Elves against the numerically superior Trolloc. The battles were fierce but eventually the Elves were within the lair of the Myridrrim and it was here that the forest would make itself known once again. As the Sindar Elves invaded the lair of the leader they heard a massive howl go throughout the forest and following this the owl scouts they were using gave dire warnings that unimagenable numbers of Trolloc were moving against the Sindar Elves. As the Sindar Elves were preparing to be overwhelmed Malfurion battled alongside many of the leaders against the Myridrrim who had become nearly a god by eating from the Grandfather Tree. As the battle raged and the Trolloc begin overwhelming the Orcs the forest turned on the Trollocs and came to the aid of the Sindar Elves. Founding of Grandfather Tree The Forest unleashed themselves on the unsuspecting Trollocs in numbers that were in the thousands. Ents, Eagles all manner of creatures came out of hiding and poured against the Trollocs in a massacre that killed tens of thousands of Trolloc and left the forest utterly clear of Trolloc. Inside the Lair of the Mydrrill the forest sent two of its greatest in the form of Coeddil, Treebeard, and Quickbeam of whome took the fight over and destroyed the Myrdrril who found he couldn't damage the tree spirits because of how much of the Grandfather tree that he had injested. With the death of the Mydrril and nearly all the Trollocs the forest was cleared of the darkness that had plagued it. Malfurion stood alongside his leadership cohort and prepared to find out what the forest would do now, and he was much happier when Treebeard stepped forward and told him that the Elves were now in control of the forest until such point when they turned against it. The decision was made that the Sindar Elves could live amongst the forest and asisst the forest in its defence and in return the forest would make sure that the Elves always had a place in the places of High Forest. With them coming together the Sindar Elves constructed a vast palace defence amongst the once destroyed ruins of Grandfather Tree and from here the center of the religion of the Sindar Elves was constructed around Grandfather Tree. War with the Beasts Battle of Meadow's Row Main Article : Battle of Meadow's Row During the Battle of Meadow's Row she held the watchtower alone for nearly three weeks against a nearly constant wave of Trolloc following her units death. She along with her unit had moved towards Meadow's Row in a patrol to see what was keeping the watchtower so silent, but as they arrived they were ambushed by a massive force of Trolloc. The Trolloc slowly pushed her and her unit towards the watchtower, and as they reached the tower they discovered they were trapped and desperate for survival they stood back to back fighting for hours. After hours of fighting the last member of her unit fell to the ground dead, and with that she refused to accept defeat and fought like an elf possesed. She used the lulls in fighting to fortify the staircase going up the tower, and she shot Trolloc after Trolloc down with her brilliant archer fire. After hours of fighting alone the Trollocs were ambushed themselves by a relief force, and they discovered her inside the tower near dead surrounded by nearly a hundred Trolloc. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Relationships Category:Sindar Elf Category:Elf Category:Sentinel Category:People